kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Larxene
Larxene the Savage Nymph (Callous Vixen), is Number 12 in Organization XIII, and was originally thought to be the only female member. She is the third lowest on the Organization's numbering system, Number 13, Roxas being the second lowest at XIII and Xion even lower at XIV. She plays a large role in Sora's storyline during the events of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Journal Entry Kingdom Hearts: Re Chain Of Memories Sora's Story Riku's Story ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Formerly Organization XIII's Number XII. She has been eliminated. Larxene conspired with Marluxia to turn on the Organization. Larxene was unfeeling and loved nothing more than to bring people down, but she met her demise when that malice came full circle. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' She will appear and be a playable character in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days in Multiplayer mode. During a cutscene, it shows Larxene laughing at the introduction of Xion. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain Of Memories'' Castle Oblivion Larxene is one of the Organization members assigned to work under Marluxia in Castle Oblivion, which Marluxia holds as a fortress for the Organization's research into memories. Marluxia and Larxene with the aid of both Axel and Vexen, who are actually working against them in secret, conspire to usurp control of the Organization and the Nobodies from its leader, who at the time is unknown to Sora. The Organization reveals themselves to Sora slowly, at first appearing to be helpful by providing him with the means to fight within the castle. (Sora had lost all of his abilities due to memory loss.) Marluxia fights in disguise to instruct Sora in the use of battle cards, and Axel later fights Sora to test his strength. Larxene fights him next, with the intention of antagonizing him, and is defeated. She laughs it off later, telling Axel she is winded from "throwing the fight", though Axel does not buy it. After she loses the battle and speaks to Axel, Axel makes an off-hand comment about using a captive girl, Naminé, to aid them in taking control of Organization XIII. Larxene, believing Axel to be in on the plot, voices her support for it, but as she leaves, Axel remarks that she should have kept it quiet. Vexen, the Replica and Axel Soon after Vexen introduces the Riku Replica to Marluxia, it is decided that his memories will have to be replaced if he is to be of any use against Sora. When the Replica objects to this and attacks Larxene, she easily halts his effort and smacks him into a wall, coldly referring to him as nothing more than a toy. Later, when Vexen battles Sora to observe him, Marluxia and Larxene begin to doubt his sincerity to their cause. They decide to compel Vexen to pursue Sora by threatening to tell "the Superior" of the failure of the Riku Replica. Vexen is confused at the orders, since Sora's death would ruin Marluxia's plans to use him against the Organization's head members. Although Vexen is number IV and Marluxia number XI, Marluxia had been given authority over the castle; this coupled with Vexen's fear of Xemnas compels him to engage Sora in a simulated Twilight Town, despite his confusion. Vexen fails, and plans to tell Sora about Roxas in order to break Marluxia's plans for controlling Sora. Axel cuts him off by killing him just before he speaks, having been ordered to eliminate him as a traitor to the conspiracy. When Axel returns, Larxene mentions that they previously had not been sure if Axel would have done it and that the usurping of Organization XIII would be easier with Axel in this way, Axel earns the trust of both Larxene and Marluxia. Death As Sora continues to make his way toward the top of Castle Oblivion, both Larxene and Marluxia leave Naminé to be guarded by Axel. However, Axel allows her to escape. Shortly afterwards, Larxene appears before Sora after the Riku Replica had taken a potshot, weakening him. Furious over Axel's betrayal and Naminé's interference, she reveals to him the true nature of the Riku Replica as well, also elaborating on Naminé's misdeeds. Naminé tries to stop Larxene from killing Sora, but she is knocked aside. And just as she is about to move in on the Keyblade wielder, Goofy pushes her away and Donald heals him. Sora, angry at Larxene's cruelty, initiates a final battle with the female Nobody. Though she fights with powerful thunder magic and her Kunais, Sora defeats her, making her the first Organization member to fall at their hands since Vexen, who "fell" first, was destroyed by Axel. Personality Although Larxene is normally smiling and even winking at times in-game, she has a cruel, sadistic personality and enjoys seeing others suffer hardships and anguish. In the manga, she favored a book called the "Marquis de Sade", a reference to the man from whom the term "sadism" is derived. She taunts Vexen incessantly after he is threatened with charges of treason and incompetence from Marluxia, and toys with Sora before fighting him the first time. In fact, she even leads Sora to believe that she is a nice person, just trying to help point him in the right direction: "The bad guys have her (Naminé) locked away. And you, as the hero, need to go save her!" She then smiles and attacks him, sending him flying with a powerful kick and informs him that she is a "bad guy", mocking his failure to remember Naminé. In their second encounter, she was unconcerned with the timely arrival of Donald and Goofy and merely decided to kill them as well, stating, "More pain for you means more fun for me." After she discovers Axel's betrayal and sees that Marluxia's and her plans have fallen apart, her friendly manner vanishes and she attacks Sora in a rage. However, Larxene's cruelty and sadism ultimately prove to be her own undoing, as she eventually pushes Sora too far after she slaps Naminé. Fighting Style Larxene is shown to be an exceptionally capable fighter. When she reveals the truth about Naminé and the Riku Replica to Sora, she apparently causes him serious internal injuries that had to be healed by Donald. She also appears to be very strong physically, as she is able to easily toss the Riku Replica's body across the room with one hand as well as slap Naminé to the same effect, in addition to sending Sora flying through the air with a kick in both of their encounters. In the manga, Sora even comments to himself that she is "too strong" for him to fight alone. Larxene's general fighting skills resemble that of a ninja. She uses Kunais set between her fingers that form a pair of claws. She can also fling them at Sora as lightning infused projectiles. While she can levitate and teleport, she also possesses very formidable agility that is a step up above the other Organization members, which combined with her sadist methods gives her good reason to be called the "Savage Nymph". Along with her physical skills, her use of magic is deadly as well. She can summon powerful bolts of lightning to rain down from the sky, in a focused form as well as one that strikes a large area. In addition, she can also bind a person in place with tendrils of lightning, allowing her to deal a great amount of damage without the possibility of retaliation. In Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, she can be battled again, complete with new fighting tactics. She can create copies of herself that can swarm Sora independently or attack simultaneously, and her attacks are more heavily oriented toward physical strikes rather than lightning spells. However, her most notable lightning spell is a revolving wall of lightning, similar to Hades' wall of fire in Kingdom Hearts. Sora can use a reaction command to throw one of Larxene's copies bodily at her, resulting in a stunning collision that leaves her vulnerable to attack. Quotes *"Well, do I see a soft spot? I'm not gonna break the toy. I'm not dumb." *"Just as we intended." *"I'm a bad guy, so you have to go through me." *"Clever boy. I'm Larxene. So ... Are you enjoying your stay in the castle?" *"I'm not just going to give it to him." *"You had your fun on the first floor. So this time, it's my turn." *"I know that you're in on it too... But keep it under your hood, at least until the time's right." *"Predictable response." *"More pain for you means more fun for me!" Battle Quotes *"Lightning!" *"No escape!" *"You're done!" *"Vanish!" *"You have no heart!" *"I feel soo bad..." *"You're getting on my nerves!" *"I'm going to break you." *"You're just a toy!" *"How do you like this?" *"This- can't be happening!" Card see:Larxene (Enemy Card) Trivia * Larxene is the only female villain original to the Kingdom Hearts franchise to date. Xion's role has yet to be released and is debatable. * Larxene was one of two characters that additional voice acting was done for in the original Chain of Memories (the other character being Vexen). * Larxene is one of the only Nobodies whose name can be rearranged into a few common English names, such as Arlene or Relena, but still has no official real name. However, numerous fan-made ones will exist until the official name is revealed, if it is released. * In the Manga, Larxene explodes after getting wet when Donald uses a Fire spell to melt Sora's Blizzard spell while Goofy spins them around, creating a sprinkler effect. Strangely, she gives Sora a much harder time than Marluxia before she dies. * Larxene is one of only five organization members shown to be able to make full-body copies of themselves, the other four being Marluxia, Vexen, Zexion, and Xemnas. * Before the second battle with Larxene, Donald cures Sora. However, Sora's health remains exactly the same as before, meaning that if you trigger the cutscene with critical health, you start the battle with critical health. * For some time, Larxene was thought to be the only female member of Organization XIII. However, this is proven false with the inclusion of Xion. Also, Nomura has stated that Marluxia was originally planned to be a female Organization member as well. * Though exclusive to multi-player mode in 358/2 Days, Larxene will be the first playable female character in the series. Video * Larxene in Re:Chain of Memories Category: Castle Oblivion Category: Chain of Memories characters Category: Organization XIII Category: World That Never Was Category: Villains Category: Characters Category: Bosses Category: 358/2 Days